Hopeful Stories
by ambiguous person
Summary: Mostly narrative (dialogue is not my best point, but I'm working on it!), inter-connected one-shot series of Kagome Xovers. They could be short drabbles, scenarios, prompts or head-cannons. Hopefully, I could continue them into a full story! Any requests? I'm taking them!
1. Saiyuki I

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than my imagination. InuYasha and Saiyuki respectfully belongs to their rightful owners.**

* * *

 _Timeline:_

 _Saiyuki time period: late-Sui dynasty (581-618) and early-Tang dynasty (618-907), Chang'an_

 _Inuyasha, Feudal Era of Japan: 1185-1868_

 _Inuyasha, Kagome's time: 1980s_

* * *

 **The Journey to the West**

* * *

Summary: Time, once again, plays a significant role in the life of one Higurashi Kagome. Five years after the completion of the Shikon no Tama, the Bone-Eater's Well once again pulses with power and transports Kagome to another epic adventure.

* * *

 _ **Prologue**_

* * *

After the final battle with Naraku and upon the completion of the Shikon no Tama, Kagome found herself in her time inside the well-house. It took her a moment to gather her wits together and come to the conclusion that her time in the past was complete. It left her feeling empty because something about the past made her feel alive, but she didn't let it get to her. She had this feeling that the Bone-Eater's Well was merely dormant and would call to her when she was needed, when she was ready.

Ready for what? She did not know, but she was certain that only _time_ will tell her when the well will open for her once again. After all, according to that false celestial maiden in the guise of Kaguya-hime, she was immune to the effects of time. She's only got a grasp of her temporal powers, but she's very sensitive that she could feel and see the flow of time.

Kagome found out about her new powers sometime after their encounter with the false celestial maiden. At first, when she felt as if the time around her would slow down for a few moments before going back to normal, she paid it no mind, but when she was alone meditating, she noticed something off about her surroundings.

It was too quiet, she couldn't hear any sounds of nature. It wasn't the tense atmosphere of a predator hunting its prey. It was too still. The clearing she was in became too stagnant, and that's when she noticed that she somehow stopped the flow time.

Alongside her well-spring of reiki, this new mystical magic made her powerful.

Kagome kept her temporal powers a secret from her friends because she knew that it was dangerous if someone found out about her powers. She trusted her friends, but she knew almost nothing about her newly found powers. Time was beyond her understanding despite being able to travel across time. It wasn't something she used often because it uses up a lot of energy and it's difficult enough to control time.

The Bone-Eater's Well is a different matter altogether, as it is a conduit of power that comes from the Goshinboku. The Goshinboku itself is a Tree of Ages, well known to be connected through time.

She suspected that Sesshōmaru was aware about her powers, but she knew that he would keep it to himself until he decided to confront her about it. After all, if there was something the Lord of the West respected, it was power.

* * *

Kagome stayed in her time to finish her education and managed to graduate with high honors. All that late-night cramming finally paid off, and math was still her worst enemy. She decided not to go to college because she knew that her time was limited. She could feel it. The flow of time around her was too stagnant, like the clearing she first manifested her powers in. When she explained the situation to her family, she was relieved that they understood, and would let her go when it was time.

After that, she made sure to spend most of her time with her family. She wanted her family to know that she loves them dearly no matter when or where she was.

Kagome also did a lot of historical research of different time periods that date back to ancient times. Mostly ancient China and India, she was already well-learned when it came to Japan's history, having traveled through it's past. She has this feeling that her next journey will be somewhere in ancient China and India. She trusted her instincts, it never led her astray before.

She studied the culture and language intensively, that she was well on her way on becoming as fluent as she was in speaking her native tongue. No one would know she wasn't a native unless she tells them herself. She also took it upon herself to learn the time period's form of martial arts, becoming well-versed in Qigong. It aided her in controlling her well-spring of reiki as well.

She wanted to be prepared when the well sends her through time again. She didn't want to be ignorant and defenseless like she was during her first trip down the well. It also didn't help that she wore her middle school uniform as often as she did. It was no wonder that the people of Edo suspected her of being a demon the first time they saw her.

This time she would make sure that she'll be wearing a lot more inconspicuous clothing. She didn't want something simple as what she was wearing to be blown out of proportion. She couldn't count how many times her virtue and her profession as a miko was questioned because of her middle school uniform. She damned the perverts who designed her school uniform. She always suspected the school board to be filled with nothing but perverted, old men. It was with great relief when she finally graduated from high school. So long short skirts and sailor uniforms!

She knew it was not long until the well began to pulse with power once again. Five years has passed. Now 21 years old, Higurashi Kagome, once again prepares for an epic adventure.

* * *

 _Between late-Sui dynasty and early-Tang dynasty. Somewhere in the ancient capital of Chang'an…_

* * *

It has been months since the well transported Kagome in the sacred lands of Shangri-La. She was currently in the a small tavern having a small meal, thinking about her first arrival.

As soon as she jumped into the well, she lost consciousness for who knows how long. With nothing but the clothes on her back and a small pack of provisions, Kagome woke up in a forest. She was disoriented for a moment because of the overwhelming sensation of what felt like a mixture of something holy and demonic coming from the lands. She was amazed to feel something so contradicting in nature be so well balanced. It gave the yin-yang a whole different meaning.

She wandered around the forest for awhile trying to find a way out when she stumbled upon what looked to be a high-priest. She recognized the white robes and the coronet, but not the scripture that hung around his shoulder. It looked very important and she could feel a powerful aura surrounding it.

She examined the priest for a little longer and noticed that he wasn't exactly what she expected a priest should look like, or even act like. From what she researched, that she is now questioning its accuracy, priests or monks during ancient times, would normally shave their head bald, and would abstain from any type of alcohol or drugs, even sexual relations, to keep their body and mind pure. And this priest is anything but what she expected of the ancient priests from ancient China.

He was quite attractive with a head full of golden blond hair, brushing the nape of his neck, with a fringe that just settles over his alluring violet eyes. She could tell that he was taller than her, and was quite muscular under his robes. He was also smoking a cigarette.

Kagome was too into her observations that her normally, tightly concealed aura wavered under her focus, and only her finely-honed instincts saved her from having a bullet shot in her head.

Sh flinched at the sound of a gun cocking and she wondered for a moment what time period she was in again. From the priest's robes, she suspected somewhere in the late-Sui dynasty of China, but he was holding a gun, and guns hasn't been invented yet until a millennium or so years!

She did her research when she became interested in firearms. It was a passing curiosity ever since she met with the Shichinintai in the feudal era of Japan. The first recorded use of modern weapons started in 1364. By the 1380s, handguns are known all across Europe. In 1892, the use of firearms ended with the introduction of automatic handguns, but the first automatic handgun with a separate magazine wasn't created until a year later.

She became a licensed gun owner on a whim. She already had a sharp eye honed by her archery and soon became an expert sharpshooter during her five years in her time.

She was sure that specific model was designed after the second World War and was introduced in 1950.

What's a Smith & Wesson M-36 revolver doing here, especially in this certain age in ancient China?!

Her mind was all discombobulated, but she was able to somehow gather her wits together and ascertain what she believed were cold-hard facts and the most probable possibilities...

* * *

Fact. She's currently in ancient China.

 _Fact._ She's certain that it's in the late-Sui dynasty, give or take a few years.

 **Fact.** She's positively certain that guns did NOT exist until a millennium or so years have passed.

Undeniable FACT. She was shot at and nearly died.

Most _undeniable_ _ **fact.**_ Her life went past and beyond the scope of crazy, unbelievable from the day she was born.

? She's possibly in an alternate timeline…

? Again, also very probable due to the magics in the well. She could very well be in a different world... with an alternate timeline…?

? That cigarette really, really looks like the ones from her past? Was it her present? Or future…?

Promptly getting rid of all her historical, supposedly accurate, research down the metaphorical garbage bin inside her mind, Kagome found herself staring right up at a 2-inch barrel revolver at point blank range with a dumbfounded expression on her face.

* * *

 ** _ **To be continued…**_**

* * *

 ** **AN: Please tell me what you think and leave comments down below~!****

 ** **Fact Corner:****

 ** ** _Saiyuki_ is based on the Chinese novel, _The Journey to the West_ , written by ******Wu Cheng'en. The story is based on historical events that occurred during the late-Sui dynasty (581-618) and early-Tang dynasty (618-907), Chang'an. Chang'an was an ancient capital of more than ten dynasties in Chinese history. Today, it is known as Xi'an, the capital of Shaanxi Province, People's Republic of China.**

 **The first use of modern weapons started in 1364, but ended in 1892 with the introduction of automatic handguns. By the 1380s, handguns are known all across Europe. In 1893, automatic handguns with a separate magazine was invented.**

 **The _Smith & Wesson M-36_ revolver was designed after WWII, and introduced in 1950. It's still in production today.**

 **All these information, as well as the timeline in the beginning, can be found via Google Search. Simple as that. I don't own any of these facts.**


	2. Saiyuki II

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than my imagination. InuYasha and Saiyuki respectfully belongs to their rightful owners, Rumiko Takahashi and Kazuya Minekura.**

 **AN: This is based on episode 10 of Gensomaden Saiyuki, it was a hilarious episode. Connected to _The Journey to the West._**

 **Hope you enjoy~!**

* * *

 **Imposter**

* * *

A group of five was sitting on a long table chatting amiably with each other until the slamming of the doors interrupted their conversation. The group looked towards the newcomers before noticing that the short, fat man was speaking.

"We hear tell that you guys are the insolent fools pretending to be the Sanzo-ikkou. Now that the _real_ Sanzo-ikkou happened to stop be here, you won't get away with this. You damn reprehensible miscreant!"

He was met with silence until...

"Pfft~! Hahahaha!"

Loud feminine laughter resounded in the spacious room as the four next to her looked between dumbfounded and amused at the four figures standing in front of the opened doors. Kagome tried to hold back her laughter, but looking between her four companions and the four newcomers only made her laugh harder.

"Hahahaha! My stomach, it hurts~ hahaha!" Kagome had tears in her eyes as she continued to laugh, an arm around her stomach with the other bracing herself on the table. It wasn't long before her contagious laughter affected her four companions.

"Don't laugh, you insolent fools!" A tall, lanky man with unruly brown hair said, indignantly. His voice nasally irritating and unattractive as his face. He was dressed like Goku, he even had a diadem around his head, but with a green orb in the center.

"Who do you think this is?!" Another man, this time dressed like Gojyo, with long dark hair said. He was gesturing to a bald man wearing a mockery of a high priest's robes with an overly large red chakra in the middle of his forehead. "He's none other than the legendary Priest Sanzo!"

The bald man stood awkwardly under their gaze. There was nothing about him that called to their attention, no holy aura or something, and it only increased their amusement of the so-called 'legendary Priest Sanzo.'

"Hahaha~! I can't breathe! You trying to make me laugh myself to death!" said a red-headed young man with long hair, laughing, "He called us insolent fools! Hahaha!"

"That's Gojyo's… That's Gojyo's… Hahaha~ He's hilarious! Hahaha!" said a young teen with a golden diadem around his head, also laughing uncontrollably.

"Now, now, don't be rude to the cosplayers, Gojyo, Goku... Pfft~ Hahaha~" admonished another young man with a monocle on his right eye. He was politely, but failing to hide his laughter, muffling it with a fisted hand.

"Look who's talking, Hakkai! You're laughing too!" Giggling under her breath, Kagome looked at the _real_ Sanzo, who was looking amused despite himself. The shaking of his shoulders showed her that he was holding back his laughter, only letting out silent chuckles.

"He was asking us who we think that is, but you know..." he said, highly amused.

Holding back another bout of laughter, Kagome noticed that the fat one, looked comically like Hakkai with the way he was dressed along with the monocle on one eye, finally had enough and yelled at them to stop laughing, exclaiming that they were fakes. And before Gojyo could start a fight, Sanzo held him back. She could only sigh at their predicament as the headman came in all confused at the commotion. In the end, the headman was convinced that the imposters were the real Sanzo-ikkou.

* * *

Later with the _real_ Sanzo-ikkou minus one, tossed in jail, mistaken as the imposters, Kagome couldn't help but wonder at the stupidity of humans. The four imposters of the Sanzo-ikkou being prime examples, and the townsfolk being the second, for believing them. They should know the dangers of impersonating such a group when rumours of a bounty placed on the Sanzo-ikkou should be enough to stop such a farce. hundreds of youkai hunting the group should also put a stop to such an idiotic idea.

"If they're planning on impersonating us, they should have at least gathered the correct information! They're missing one person!" Kagome murmured under her breath, feeling irritated. She leveled an icy glare at the imposters, feeling slightly better when she saw them flinch under her glare.

If there was one thing that got to her, it was misleading information. She's had enough of those for a lifetime. Her time in the feudal era of Japan was proof of that. Seeing that she could do nothing more to convince the townsfolk that the four are imposters, Kagome made her way to where her friends are currently held, behind bars, in jail.

* * *

The sight that met her made her snort in amusement. Only they could make themselves right at home in a jail cell. Surrounded by food, beer, and what seems to be local sake, were Hakkai, Goku, Sanzo and Gojyo. It was basically a feast fit for a king.

"Oh, Kagome! Where you been? You're missing all the food! Look, the nice guard that's been watching us was nice enough to bring all these food to us!"

"Have some of the local sake, Kagome-san. They taste pretty good."

Kagome couldn't help but sigh in fond exasperation, she was about to join the party when the sound of rushed footsteps made her move aside. Seeing the beaten up guard running back and forth, she pitied the poor guy.

"Nee, did you guys really have to beat up the poor guy? He was only doing his job, no need to make it harder." She didn't expect an answer and watched as Gojyo and Sanzo demand for more ashtrays and beer with the guard frantically following their orders.

"Hey, switch the ash tray!"

"Yes, coming!"

"More beer!"

"Yes, sir!"

Absentmindedly thanking Hakkai for a cup of sake, she stared as the feast before her slowly disappear right into Goku's bottomless pit of a stomach. Sipping at the local sake, she managed to nab a plate of food before Goku ate the rest of the food.

It wasn't long before all the food was gone. She sat near Hakkai with her back to the wall, nibbling on the last of the meat buns, Kagome watched in amusement as her four companions slowly fell asleep.

Sanzo was sprawled on his back on one of the straw beds while Goku and Gojyo were haphazardly laying on the other straw bed. Hakkai was asleep by the foot of Sanzo's bed, sitting upright. She giggled lightly when she heard Sanzo sneeze in his sleep.

* * *

Kagome was just resting her eyes and listening to the light snoring of her companions when the sudden influx of youki disturbed them awake, while Goku was still asleep, snoring away. She opened her eyes to see Sanzo, Hakkai, and Gojyo already up and awake.

"Looks like this is another assassination attempt." Sanzo said.

Moving over to Goku, Kagome lightly tapped his cheeks to wake him up.

"Goku, wake up."

"Hmm, Kagome? What's up? Is it time to eat again?" Goku said, golden eyes bleary and sleepy.

"No, Goku. There's trouble coming, so wake up."

"Here it comes!" Kagome only sighed at Goku's one-track mind and prepared herself, hearing Sanzo's warning. She was quite unprepared at the sight that met her and didn't know whether to laugh or sigh at the rather pathetic assassination attempt.

"Hey, now, what kind of joke is this?" Gojyo said.

"It's kind of hard to take them seriously looking like that." Kagome commented, looking at the four imposters. Clearly they were possessed, it wasn't hard to tell with their pale skin, abnormal movements, incoherent groaning, and blank eyes.

"Looks like they're after us." said Sanzo.

"This is quite troublesome, isn't it?" Kagome couldn't help but smile and shake her head at Hakkai's rather offhanded comment. He didn't even look one bit troubled at the situation.

"Well, let's get this show on the road, shall we? No point in staying here now that the assassin has initiated contact... Well, possessed contacts, I should say." she said, looking at the aforementioned possessed imposters.

* * *

The fight wasn't much of a fight, until the youkai showed himself, which Sanzo handled all by himself. The show off! She still thinks it was a bit overkill to use the Makai Tenjo on such a low level demon. The rising sun in the backdrop made such a dramatic scene and the townsfolk were in such an uproar.

Kagome stood with the others before the villagers who showed up during the commotion and looked down on the four imposters waking up from their impromptu possession by a youkai. They cowered when they saw her, Gojyo, Goku and Hakkai before them. They looked even more pathetic than they did when they made such a dramatic entrance the day before.

"So you're finally up, you fake bastards!"

"Even so, they sure don't look anything like us!"

"It's dangerous after all, so I advise you stop pretending to be us."

Kagome didn't even say a word to the cowering fools, she was still irritated at all the trouble they caused, though she wasn't even remotely affected. Still, if the Sanzo-ikkou was so well-known, why wasn't she included? She's still a part of the group, though she'll spare no one if someone dared to impersonate her, especially if it's someone perverted enough to cosplay as her, no matter how hilarious it could've been.

She was brought out of her thoughts just in time to see the imposters leave in a hurry, screaming in fright. She watched in amusement as the townspeople look at Sanzo in awe and praise his hard work. They were close to worshipping the ground Sanzo walked on, even though they already held Sanzo priests in high regard.

"Are you kidding me? I hate work more than anything in the world." Kagome only smiled at Sanzo's rather proud response. It's a very Sanzo-esque response.

* * *

Once again, the Sanzo-ikkou are on the road headed in the western direction. Riding on Hakuryuu's jeep form, Kagome sat in the back between Gojyo and Goku to minimize the amount of bickering, while Hakkai and Sanzo sat in the front with the former on the wheel. It wasn't long until Goku started to complain about his hunger which prompted Gojyo to call Goku a monkey with a one-track mind, she wasn't much of a buffer between the two when they would argue regardless. Amidst the bickering duo, it was Kagome's offhanded comment that finally set of Sanzo's temper.

"Who knew that Sanzo had such a large fan-base~! Human and youkai alike!"

"Uruze! I'll shoot all of you dead!"

The sound of laughter and gunshots were heard as Hakkai drove towards the direction of the setting sun, smiling pleasantly as always.

* * *

 _ **End.**_

* * *

 ** **AN: Please tell me what you think and leave comments down below~****


	3. Drifters

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than my imagination. InuYasha and Drifters respectfully belongs to their rightful owners.**

 **AN:** **Hope you enjoy~!**

* * *

 _ **Prompt: Wander**_

* * *

Walking down a well worn dirt path, Kagome paid no mind as it began to rain lightly. In fact, she enjoyed the light rain shower. Raising her head towards the sky, she smiled as she felt cool, refreshing raindrops land on her face. Once it began to rain harder, Kagome raised a traditional Japanese red parasol over her head.

Continuing to walk down the path, Kagome really had no destination in mind and let her feet wander while listening to the pitter patter of rain hitting her parasol. Closing her eyes, she hummed a song under her breath and began to stray off the road and into the forest. It was a sight that she will never get used to, the sight of abundant nature. All the fresh, green foliage was something that was far and few in her time.

"Hmm?" Feeling a disturbance in the air, Kagome paused in her steps and look towards deeper into the forest. Whatever she was feeling wasn't hostile, but it could possibly dangerous. Just as she was going to ignore it and move on, Kagome felt something pull at her, preventing her from walking away.

She sighed and began to move towards the pull, "Might as well check it out."

 _After all, there are no coincidences in the world. Everything is inevitable.*_

The unbidden thought came to her mind and Kagome felt a smile curl at her lips, excitement shining in her crystal blue eyes. She didn't bother to fight against the pull because it was the same feeling she had when she first fell down the well all those years ago.

There was no point in fighting against an unknown force when there is a high chance of it backfiring against her. Maybe the Mistress Centipede would not have awakened in her time to pull her down the well had she just followed the feeling, but even then, she would still face the demon once she passed through the well.

* * *

Kagome let her mind wander as she continued her way deeper into the forest. More than a decade was spent traipsing across the feudal era of Japan, chasing after the fragments of the Shikon no Tama.

After three years of intermittently traveling between times since she fell down the well, Kagome had decided to deliberately stay in the past with her family's blessings and full support, knowing that a future in her time just wasn't possible anymore.

She's changed too much, but not in a bad way. She might have become a bit more bloodthirsty, and who wouldn't after being exposed to the war-torn lands of Japan and spending time with demons with controlled bloodlust. Kagome's learned to control it, like how she learned to control her emotions.

She's not as emotional as she used to be and her temperament has also mellowed down quite a bit, but she's still a force to be reckoned with once her temper is ignited.

She's become a grown woman, wise in her ways, with the exterior of a battle-hardened warrior, but she is still kind, and gentle at her core.

* * *

After Naraku was defeated and the Shikon no Tama completed, everything has settled into a time of peace. Miroku and Sango has finally settled down as a married couple, and Miroku was now the proud father of twin girls and a newborn son.

Kohaku, Sango's younger brother, has decided to travel around with Kirara slaying demons and helping those in need.

Shippo resides in Kaede's village, but leaves to train and take the kitsune examination to become a full-fledged fox demon of even higher rank. She's very proud of her adopted son.

As for Inuyasha, he continues to watch over Kaede's village and the surrounding forest of his namesake. It was his home after all.

And herself? Well, she decided to forego pursuing Inuyasha in the romantic sense. There was too much history between them for a romantic relationship to work, but their friendship was as strong as ever. She has also decided against staying in the village and spent most of her time traveling the lands.

So far, she has been wandering and helping those that come her way, but she's been feeling restless as of late. Other than a few rogue demons to fight off, there has been nothing of interest to do since she finished her training so she could travel like she wanted.

Now that was brutal.

* * *

First, Sango trained her in the ways of her village, building up her non-existent physical strength and endurance before drilling into her the techniques of a youkai taijiya until she could do it in her sleep. Once she finished Sango's training, she became Sango's honorary sister and gained her own taijiya uniform. It was the same black, skin-tight full bodysuit with distinct mainland accents, and armor plates made of demon parts, but whereas Sango's coloring is pink and red, hers was dark-blue and gray.

Second, Miroku, Kaede, and Shippo trained her in her powers.

Miroku taught her to control her spiritual powers, her imagination is her limit. She can pretty much manipulate her energy in ways that will boggle the mind, her time provided plenty of inspiration. All those animes and mangas she's watched and read may just keep her from getting herself killed.

It might have been a little unorthodox to the people in the feudal era and there's the possibility that she could be accused of using dark magic, but it was fun experimenting with her powers. Miroku also taught her the ways of the staff. He may have portrayed himself as a laidback and perverted monk with the mask of an expert con-artist, but he was quite a hard task master.

Kaede taught her the ways of a miko. She learned everything she could about barriers, seals, sutras, and all kinds of herbs, medicinal or otherwise, from its flowers, leaves, stems, and down to its roots. She learned to calculate its potency to be harmful, helpful or benign to the body. She became a master archer under Kaede's watchful eye.

Shippo, despite being young in demon standards, having the physical appearance of a seven year old child, he is learned in the ways of illusionary tricks by way of the kitsune, so he taught her to see through illusionary magic.

Third was Inuyasha, who grew up mostly in the wilderness, so he has firsthand experience with tracking. He taught her how to survive in the wilds. It was the most frustrating experience she's ever had because Inuyasha was not much a teacher, but she endured and Inuyasha was the recipient of multiple sits that he had to dig himself out of the ground once Kagome released all her frustrations on her hanyou friend. She wondered how he even survived with how much attention he is bringing to himself by being loud in every way, his actions to the way he was dressed in a bright red outfit.

The last one to train her was Sesshoumaru, which was highly unexpected.

He showed up one day during her training with Inuyasha, who promptly began a fight with his elder half-brother, with crude insults spewing out of his mouth. She just watched and stayed out of their way as Sesshoumaru countered Inuyasha's insults with sly, witty comments that had Inuyasha as red as his fire-rat haori. Once Inuyasha was left incapacitated and unconscious, Sesshoumaru basically took her under his tutelage and trained her with everything under the sun and moon.

She learned discipline under Sesshoumaru's decidedly, deadly, and demonic training. She trained in every weapon under his arsenal, but she favored the sword, staff, and bow, as well as the tessen. She needed something feminine from all the 'manly-man' weapons she was learning to use, and the tessen fit just right in her hands. It was the most inconspicuous weapon a woman could have and she could easily have it on her person with her enemies none the wiser.

She also somehow learned to manipulate her ki like youki. While she has her reiryoku, which is her spiritual energy, she also has ki not that different from youki. She calls it her miko-ki, it's not as original or creative as she wanted to call it, but it is what it is, since Sesshoumaru flat out rejected every 'cool' name she could call it.

In addition to being trained basically as a weapon and combat specialist, she was taught the ways of the noble courts in Japan. Sesshoumaru as always, demanded perfection, says that it could be useful, which she doubted, and was forced to endure all sorts of etiquette lessons.

It was a surprisingly pleasant experience, but she could do without the lectures, no matter how interesting, of how the court nobility lived their lives. Although, she did enjoy learning about traditional tea ceremonies the most, it greatly reminded her of her late-grandmother, of whom she was named after.

* * *

Kagome smirked as she neared her destination. This might be just what she needed. Taking one more step forward, she blinked at the sudden change in scenery. Slowly closing her parasol, Kagome loosely held it beside her and looked more closely at her surroundings.

 _White._ Kagome thought. As far as she could see, everything was white. The floor, the walls, heck, even the ceiling was stark white. The only difference was that the walls on either side of her was lined with doors. Each door was different, but they were all basically the same height and width.

Kagome noted that each door was probably some sort of portal. Where they lead to? She doesn't know, but one thing for sure was that each door held the same feeling that lead her to this place, wherever it is.

Looking forward, Kagome was surprised to see a desk just a few meters in front of her with an odd bespectacled man, who was smoking a cigarette, sitting behind it. He looked like he was working on some paperwork. The man didn't seem to notice her presence and continued to focus on his paperwork. The sound of a pen writing across paper and the faint sound of their breathing was the only thing Kagome could hear.

Just as she was about to approach and question the man, she was pulled towards a black door lined with dark, grey stone blocks. She disappeared within its inky blackness. The last thing Kagome saw was the man's odd, fathomless, ringed blue eyes gazing into her own.

The bespectacled man behind the desk remained stoic as he pulled out a sheet of paper and a fountain pen. He wrote down a name, a title, and a date. His penmanship was neat, delicate, and in cursive.

 _Higurashi Kagome, Shikon no Miko, xx/xx/xxxxx_

* * *

 **End...**

* * *

 **AN:**

 ***Quote is from Ichihara Yuuko, xxxHolic.**

 **Please leave comments and or reviews~**


End file.
